Stars Will Tell All
by xxxDREAMHEARTxxx
Summary: Snakekit is a MountainClan cat. With mean siblings, and Leafbare aproaching is Snakekit really suited for Clan life? Yeah I know I suck a summaries but the story's better I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

**MountainClan**

**Leader**** Nettlestar-**light grey tom with black ears

**Deputy**** Marshflower-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat**** Flameshadow-**ginger tom with black paws

**Warriors**** (toms and she-cats without kits)**

**Lionfang-**golden tom with very sharp teeth

**Hollycloud-**ginger she-cat with grey paws

**Jayberry-**grey tom with blue eyes

**Ravenwing-**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Adderfang-**tortoiseshell tom with a red-brown tail

**Eaglefeather-**light golden tabby tom

**Apprentices**** (more than six moons old, in training to be warriors)**

**Mosspaw-**gray tabby tom

**Hazelpaw-**chocolate brown tabby she-cat

**Queens**** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**Dawncloud-**dark grey she-cat, mother of Adderfang's kits Snakekit, Coalkit and Smokekit.

**Moonflower-**silver-grey she-cat, mother of Eaglefeather's kits Skykit and Falconkit.

**StarClan**

**Leader****: Bramblestar-**brown tabby tom

**Deputy****:** **Redflower-**tortoiseshell she-cat **Apprentice-Ivypaw**

**Medicine Cat****:** **Toadfoot-**gray tabby tom

**Warriors** **(toms and she-cats without kits)**

**Ashfur-**gray tom with white paws

**Ferncloud-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Graystripe-**long haired gray tom **Apprentice-Hollypaw**

**Smokefoot-**ginger tom with gray paws

**Ashfoot-**gray she-cat with white paws **Apprentice-Heatherpaw**

**Apprentices** **(more than six moons old in training to be warriors)**

**Ivypaw-**ginger tabby she-cat

**Hollypaw-**ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Heatherpaw-**black she-cat with green eyes

**Queens** **(she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

**Sqirrelflight-**ginger tabby she-cat, mother of Graystripe's kits Dawnkit, Owlkit, Foxkit and Grasskit.

**Icewing-**snow white she-cat, mother of Ashfur's kit Cinderkit.

**Tawnypelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Smokefoot's kit Pouncekit.

**Elders** **(toms and she-cats now retired)**

**Gorsetail-**gray tabby she-cat

**Birchfall-**brown tom

**Chapter 1**

"_What'd ya want" mumbled_ Snakekit as he wriggled in his nest. Opening his eyes he saw his sister Coalkit and his brother Smokekit with his father Adderfang "Snakekit," said Adderfang "it's all right you can come back to the nursery now Flameshadow says that your greencough is cured." Earlier that moon greencough had spread through the MountainClan camp infecting many cats. Luckily none had died from it. Coalkit and Smokekit had been infected with whitecough which wasn't as bad as greencough and so they had been allowed to return to the nursery and their mother Dawncloud sooner.

Stumbling to his paws Snakekit followed his father and siblings out of the Medicine den. It felt good to be out in the fresh air again. He was just about to curl up by a tree stump to have a nap when a big grey ball of fur landed on top of him. It was Falconkit who was a day younger than he was. "Hey, get off!" he exclaimed kicking out with his hind legs, which immediately made Falconkit even more determined. The two tussled about in the grass until Falconkit sat up puffing "Wow! You're going to make one good fighter." she said "Thanks" replied Snakekit. Just then he heard his mother calling him "Sorry I have to go" he said, and bounded off towards the nursery.

Inside the nursery he padded over to Dawncloud who was resting in their nest "Snakekit, could you please go and get me some fresh-kill?" asked his mother "Sure" he replied and he went out of the nursery and over to the fresh-kill pile. As he was selecting a squirrel from the pile Smokekit came along to get something, he looked at the fresh-kill pile and then at Snakekit and with one strong swipe from his front paw he knocked the squirrel out of Snakekit's mouth and onto the ground. Then he picked it up and carried it over to where he was resting with Coalkit and they began to share it. So then Snakekit selected a mouse and hurried back to the nursery before Smokekit could do the same thing again. He placed the mouse by his mother "here you go the fattest mouse on the pile." he said. His mother nodded and took a bite "and the yummiest." she added and soon she had finished the mouse. As it drew closer to evening Coalkit and Smokekit came back into the nursery, they walked over to the nest Smokekit nudging Snakekit out of the way. _What's gotten into these two?_ wondered Snakekit as he settled down for the night, but he was just too tired to think about it and was soon asleep.

~*~

Two moons had passed since Snakekit had recovered from greencough. It was almost time for him to become an apprentice. He wandered over to where Falconkit and Skykit were resting "Hi Falconkit, hi Skykit." he said "Hi Snakekit." they replied. Then Snakekit remembered the day two moons ago when Falconkit had pounced on him when he was resting. Getting into position he sprang onto Falconkit. But he got it all wrong, instead of landing on top of Falconkit he tripped himself over and laid sprawled on the ground. Falconkit let out a _mrrrow _of laughter "Here," she said "let me show you how it's done." Then she sprang into the air landing neatly on top of Skykit. "Now you try." she said and Snakekit leapt the way she had showed him and to his surprise he landed neatly on top of Falconkit, knocking her to the ground, from there he gave her a nip on the tail and he scraped his paw down her side with claws sheathed. Falconkit was surprised at how heavy he was but she soon started fighting back. Eventually they were both too tired to continue so they flopped down and fell fast asleep.

Snakekit woke up; _this isn't MountainClan camp_ he thought. He looked around and saw a huge tree with two branches and the grass that he was standing on was well worn. Then he realized where he was this was the hollow where his Clan met with StarClan the other clan that lived near here to share news every moon. Then he heard a voice behind him "Welcome young one." it said, and Snakekit spun around there stood a cat he had never seen before and he had the unmistakable shine of Stars in his fur. "I guess you are wondering who I am, are you not?" said the starry spirit "Y…yes I am" said Snakekit shakily "I am Mountainstar the first leader of your clan. I have something to tell you, listen carefully as I shall only say it once." Then he took a deep breath and said "Two will become one, sharp teeth will shine and peace will be destroyed" Then he turned and walked away until Snakekit could see him no longer. Then Snakekit curled up and fell asleep. When he awoke he was back in MountainClan camp. _Two will become one, sharp teeth will shine and peace will be destroyed._ He thought, his first prophecy now all he had to do is discover what it meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Let all cats old_ _enough_ to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Stone Hill for a Clan meeting." called Nettlestar. This was the announcement that Snakekit had been waiting to hear all day. He leapt to his paws forgetting about Coalkit and Smokekit until it was too late "Ouch!" exclaimed Coalkit "That was my tail." "Sorry," said Snakekit "but Nettlestar's going to make us apprentices now." He was just about to race out the nursery after his siblings when he heard a voice behind him "Aren't you forgetting someone?" it said "Mountainstar?" asked Snakekit as he turned around. He then saw that it wasn't Mountainstar but Skykit "No, not Mountainstar whoever he is but Falconkit." Snakekit was puzzled. Why was Skykit telling him that he was forgetting Falconkit, she hadn't left him alone since her fist trip out the nursery. "You do realize," Skykit went on "that Falconkit likes you." Snakekit was still puzzled but then he remembered that Falconkit always had that sparkle in her eye that females had when they were around a male they liked, he only new about this because his mother had the same sparkle in her eye when ever his father came into the nursery. Before he could tell Skykit this he heard his mother calling him. He turned and ran to the entrance of the nursery.

Sitting under the Stone Hill Snakekit gazed up at Nettlestar. "Do you Snakekit promise to serve you Clan to your best ability as an apprentice?" asked Nettlestar "I do" replied Snakekit confidently "Then I give you the apprentice name Snakepaw, you shall be mentored by Ravenwing until it is your time to become a warrior." said Nettlestar "Snakepaw, Snakepaw, Snakepaw, Snakepaw" Falconkit chanted with the rest of the Clan as Snakepaw touched noses with Ravenwing. Then Nettlestar went on to give Coalkit the apprentice name Coalpaw and because she was going to be the Medicine cat apprentice her mentor was Flameshadow. Smokekit became Smokepaw and he got Lionfang as his mentor. Snakepaw wandered over to where Coalpaw and Smokepaw were standing "I can't believe that we're finally apprentices!" he exclaimed but they just turned his back on them _Oh well_ he thought _it was worth a try._ But then his thoughts were interrupted by paw steps behind him. He turned around to see Falconkit behind him "Congratulations," she said "I wish I was an apprentice but I have to wait until tomorrow I'm still a bit nervous anyway." Snakepaw cuffed her over the ear with his paw "Don't be silly you'll be fine." he said then he heard Ravenwing calling him "I have to go." He said giving Falconkit a quick lick on the ear and bounding over to where Ravenwing was waiting with Lionfang and Smokepaw "Great going," sneered Smokepaw "late for you first outing." "Be quiet Smokepaw," whispered Lionfang "can't you see that he likes Falconkit." Snakepaw just pretended that he hadn't heard. "Anyway," said Ravenwing "I think we should be going if we want to cover the whole territory before sunset we're also a hunting patrol as well so we had better get moving." The group of four headed out of camp.

The first place they went was the border they shared with StarClan. Snakepaw found hunting easy here even when the strong scent of StarClan put many other cats noses off the scent of prey. By the time they were back at camp Snakepaw had caught three pigeons two squirrels and three mice. After he had delivered them to the pile he headed over to the apprentices den for a good night sleep.

~*~

It had been four weeks since Snakepaw had become an apprentice. Falconkit was Falconpaw now and was being mentored by Jayberry who was Ravenwing's best friend so they did many hunting patrols together and they learnt Fighting techniques together. Snakepaw often wondered if MountainClan was the right place for him. But he always came up with the same answer yes. He had kin and a love interest here so there was no point in leaving, and anyway StarClan most likely wouldn't accept him so he would become a loner or a rouge.

As the weeks went by Snakepaw became more and more advanced in his training. Then one night it was full-moon so Nettlestar called a meeting "Cats of MountainClan," he said "tonight there is a Gathering I shall take Marshflower, Flameshadow, Coalpaw, Ravenwing, Snakepaw, Jayberry and Falconpaw. We leave at moonrise." Then he leapt down from the Stone Hill and entered his den. After the meeting Snakepaw wandered over to the fresh-kill pile and selected a rabbit. Then he went over to where Falconpaw was resting "Do you want to share?" he asked "Sure." she replied. Then the two settled down to eat "You know Falconpaw," started Snakepaw "I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, and I just want you to know that….well…..I love you." Then he immediately took another mouthful of prey "I love you too," said Falconpaw "I always did, and I always will." Then they heard Nettlestar calling all the cats together for the Gathering. And so quickly finishing the rabbit they leapt to their paws and followed the group of cats out of the camp, pelts touching, tails twined.

~*~

Arriving at the hollow the MountainClan cats began to mix with the StarClan cats. Snakepaw headed straight for Foxpaw who had become an apprentice at the same time as him. Soon it was time for the Gathering to begin. Looking around, he saw Falconpaw sitting with Dawnpaw from StarClan. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Nettlestar, would you like to speak first?" asked Bramblestar. "I would," replied Nettlestar "I has been a fine moon. We have two new apprentices Falconpaw and Skypaw." Snakepaw licked Falconpaw's ear at the sound of her name "That is all." and he stepped back so that Bramblestar could speak "StarClan is also well, with many new apprentices and two new warriors. That is all." and Bramblestar stepped back "If no leader has anything else to say then this Gathering is over." and he leapt down off the branch to return to camp. Beckoning for his Clan to follow.

~*~

_A few moons later Snakepaw_ woke up. It was his final assessment today. It was also Smokepaw, Falconpaw and Skypaw's as well. He walked over to the fresh-kill pile and selected a vole. HE gulped it down quickly and went back to the apprentice den. Coalpaw had been allowed to sleep in the apprentice den that night and she was sleeping next to Smokepaw, their pelts touching. Suddenly Snakepaw new the meaning of the prophecy 'Two will become one' that was Smokepaw and Coalpaw joining together as one 'sharp teeth will shine' Smokepaw had extra sharp teeth 'peace will be destroyed' well of course it would if they ganged up on him. He settled down for more sleep.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Stone Hill for a Clan meeting.' called Nettlestar. Snakepaw sat beneath the Stone Hill with Smokepaw, Skypaw and Falconpaw. "Do you Snakepaw promise to serve your Clan even with your life as a warrior?" asked Nettlestar "I do" replied Snakepaw "Then a grant you the warrior name Snaketail and welcome you as a full warrior to MountainClan." said Nettlestar. Soon Falconpaw Smokepaw and Skypaw were Falconflight, Smoketalon and Skyfeather. Then the four of them sat down in the middle of the camp to keep guard for the night.

**Epilogue**

Snaketail padded into the nursery. The last time he had been in here was when he was a kit with Coalfrost and Smoketalon. "How are they dear?" he asked "They're fine," replied Falconflight "What shall we name them?" Snaketail looked at his four children two males and two females "lets name the males Nightkit and Lightningkit and the females Morningkit and Sunkit." he said. "Oh, they're wonderful names!" exclaimed Falconflight "Excuse me," sad a voice "but I believe a congratulations is necessary." Snaketail spun around. There was his mother Dawncloud and Falconflight's mother Moonflower "We heard they had arrived, and we're pleased they got sech wonderful parents." said Dawncloud. "I can still remember when you two were still in the nursery." added Moonflower. "Well anyway," said a new voice "you had all better leave and let Falconflight and the kits have some rest." it was Coalfrost. "Ok," replied Snaketail "goodbye children I'll see you again tomorrow." and with that he left the nursery.


End file.
